


they know the drill

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Degradation, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, cock riding, dom/bottom!renjun, sub/top!jeno, sub/verse!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: renjun doesn't like disobedience, and nomin like being punished
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 348





	they know the drill

**Author's Note:**

> i just love sadistic dom injunnie ♥

"the lower drawer of the wardrobe. you have two minutes", renjun says shortly, as the front door closes behind him, jeno, and jaemin. they are back to their shared flat from the college council meeting, which took longer than expected, but this is not the reason for renjun’s frown.

he takes off his shoes, proceeds to the kitchen, and the other two know exactly what they have to do. they share a quick, anticipating, with a shade of fear, look and hurry to the wardrobe. they know the drill. while renjun washes his hands and has a glass of water before going to their bedroom, they have one minute to get changed and one minute to freshen up in the bathroom. and renjun doesn't appreciate delays. 

the drawer is opened, and both jeno and jaemin involuntarily hold their breaths. two black leather collars and two leashes are lying there, intimidating, _tempting_. jeno and jaemin quickly shed their clothes and help each other put the “accessories” on, before hurrying to the bathroom, and when they are back in the hall, they take the leashes in their mouths, to show renjun that they are ready. 

when renjun appears, he's as calm as he can ever be, and when he's like that... _oh_ , they know they are fucked up. but it only makes their hearts beat faster. almost in sync.

renjun makes a step forward and takes the leashes in his hands.

"jeno, stop drooling like a dumb mutt", he says, scrunching his nose in disgust when he takes the wettened stripe of leather. he wipes his dirtied hand over jeno's hair, and jeno's cheeks blush with deep dark red, as humiliation floods him. he wants to say sorry, but he has to get on his fours alongside jaemin, to be led to the bedroom. which he does, and he and jaemin crawl behind renjun, whose straight back and graceful waist, together with slender legs, makes the task not to drool more impossible.

they go through the living room to the bedroom, and as renjun sits down on the edge of the bed, he lets the leashes out of his hands, looking at his pups with stern gaze. they are kneeling in front of him, pulse beating hectically, feet cold and eyes following every renjun's move. slow and measured. contrasting to the fast rush of their blood.

renjun takes off the watch and places it on the bedside table. then slowly rolls up the sleeves of his white shirt - the jacket is already hanging on the chair. he almost physically feels the two stares, but he likes taking things slowly. there's no need to hurry. 

"did you have fun misbehaving today?" he asks, reaching out his hands to stroke their hair, and they lean affectionately into this deceiving soft touch. deceiving, because the next moment renjun pulls their hair harshly. but they endure this stoically, knowing that renjun doesn't like it when they whine too much.

the pain in their scalps hasn't faded, when renjun slaps their cheeks with his small hand, and jeno and jaemin feel that anticipated burn on their faces.

"injunnie, we-' jaemin tries, but honestly, renjun is not in the mood for listening to their poor excuses.

"i haven't finished", renjun says strictly and gives them two more slaps, making them hold their breaths. 

they hoped, they _knew_ renjun would react to their provocation, but seeing him this angry scares _and_ arouses them. and it's even better like that.

"who used his feet to touch me under the table while i was presenting my report?" renjun asks, accompanying his words with more slaps.

"it was me", jaemin says, his breath hitching when his eyes meet renjun's ones. 

"yes, nana, i know it was you", renjun replies and slaps him twice on both cheeks, making his head dangle from side to side.

"and who was touching my thigh with his hand during the whole meeting despite my warning _not_ to do so?" renjun continues, turning his look to jeno.

"it was me", jeno admits, almost feeling guilty for liking it.

"yes, jeno, it was you, otherwise you wouldn't be rubbing your knees over the carpet right now", renjun says and delivers a few slaps, which make jeno hear ringing in his ears. but he doesn't even think of complaining. he'd accept any torture if it came from renjun's hands.

renjun then begins to land harsh slaps on their red cheeks, and they are just glad he doesn't make them count. the slaps are so loud, that renjun's voice, steady and calm despite being angry, can be hardly heard.

"you like it, huh? riling me up like that, to test my limits. two disobedient sluts. does it turn you on, when i punish you like that?" he pauses for a moment and looks down to see their cocks, hard and ready to be used in any way he'd want.

but jeno and jaemin don't answer. they just swallow thickly at this stare, because this shameful sight seems to infuriate renjun.

"get up, you dumb mutts", renjun spits out, frowning, and they hurry to obey, feeling arousal sending another portion of heat to their cheeks.

renjun gets up as well, and comparing to their trained muscular bodies, renjun's frame looks small and fragile, yet _they_ are the ones to feel small.

"i didn't say you two could get hard", he says, and before they can mentally prepare, he slaps their dicks with swift moves of his hands. the rough touch burns even worse than the ones on their faces, and jeno and jaemin emit pathetically high-pitched moans. "useless sluts with useless dicks, do you really think i'm gonna let you fuck my hole?" renjun chuckles darkly, as he keeps slapping their cocks, now angry-red and even more strained than before. and the two mutts can only whine at each hit, biting on their lips to muffle their sounds.

"injunnie, please…" jaemin sobs, being the first to give up. and it's not that he can't endure the pain anymore, he _loves_ it, - it's the unbearable arousal that makes him beg, but jeno is apparently no better.

"we're sorry, injunnie", he follows jaemin, his voice cracking, as more slaps are delivered with no hesitation.

"we'll be good for you, we'll do anything…"

"please, injunnie…"

they beg, their words mixing with whimpers and sobs, and renjun finally has mercy.

"get back on your knees", he says, panting slightly, as they do so. 

renjun undresses under their horny gazes, and their mouths literally fill with saliva as they see his body. naked, desirable, and so fucking _beautiful_. his cock is also hard, and despite being twice as smaller than their thick dicks, it makes them groan in lust, while they are waiting for the next orders.

"jaemin", renjun calls him, motioning his finger in an inviting gesture, and jaemin quickly crawls over to him and engulfs renjun's cock into his insatiable mouth. it easily fits in, and jaemin swirls his tongue around the delicate shaft, moaning and bobbing his head eagerly.

"tasty?" renjun chuckles, running his fingers through jaemin's hair, and jaemin hums, looking up at renjun with his eyes full of devotion. "then suck harder, nana".

these words send an electrified shiver down jaemin's back, making him move his head with more enthusiasm, as his eyes well with tears at how good renjun's cock feels in his mouth. _god_ , he could suck him off forever.

jaemin's efforts earn him renjun's moan and a slight thrust of his hips. he closes his eyes in pleasure and presses jaemin's head closer, when he hears a meek "injunnie…" - and it's jeno, who is still obediently standing on his knees, unmoving, only watching the two in front of him with devastated eyes.

"come here, pup", renjun says, his voice a bit breathy but still stern, as he holds out his hand, and jeno is more than happy to comply. 

he gets closer, but positions himself behind renjun, knowing that he loves being pleased from both sides. his hands find their place on renjun's small but fleshy butt, before he buries his face between his asscheeks and starts working his mouth on renjun's smooth hole.

" _m_ , feels good…" renjun breathes out, when jeno pushes his wet tongue in his hole, making it slick of his saliva. he tenses his skillful tongue to fuck it in and out of renjun's ass, and his fat cock twitches with desire to take renjun and feel his insides clench around it. another renjun's moan makes jeno lick into him with more vigour, which results in a whine from jaemin, because renjun digs his hands in jaemin's hair for support, tugging on them painfully. but it doesn't stop jaemin from hollowing his cheeks around renjun's cock, and he only tries to take it deeper. 

"enough", renjun says when his legs start trembling and his stomach feels heavy with arousal. 

they reluctantly pull away from him, jeno placing a gentle kiss on renjun's butt, and they sit alongside each other, still on their knees, eyes shimmering as they look at their slightly blushing renjun. 

"jeno, you're going to fuck nana", renjun says, stroking jeno's head, and jaemin immediately pouts and looks up at renjun with puppy eyes.

"b-but injunnie, i bottomed last time…" he tries sheepishly, and he _shouldn't_ have, because renjun gives him a scolding frown.

"at least jeno doesn't talk back", he clicks his tongue in annoyance. "you're gonna ride him like a good cockslut, nana. we all know you like cocks in your ass", renjun says, and jaemin licks his lips. it's true, and he wouldn't argue with it, but now it's his cock that needs attention, and after enduring the first part of the punishment he can only think about pushing it in renjun's ass and reach his release.

"if you say so, injunnie", jaemin utters instead, thinking that he'll make it as quick as possible, unaware that renjun has other plans. 

renjun takes off their leashes, leaving the collars, and gives them a sign with his head to get on the bed, which they do: jeno lies flat, his cock standing hard, while jaemin smears the lube over it, mixing the cool liquid with jeno's precum, staining the tip. jeno watches the movements of jaemin's hands and then places his own on jaemin's waist as the younger straddles him, but they are instantly slapped.

"you are not to touch him", renjun says as he sits down beside them, and jeno yanks his hands away, as if burnt by the touch. "and you, jaemin, are not to touch your pathetic leaking cock", he adds, and jaemin gnaws on his lip but still pants out a pliant "yes, yes, i won't" and then sinks on jeno's dick to the base in one rushed impatient move. 

two strangled moans float into the room, and renjun smiles and sits closer so that he can stroke the toned stomachs of his pets. it encourages jaemin to move, and he starts bouncing on jeno's dick, working his hips with his back arched. 

"nana looks so pretty like that, right, jeno?" renjun smiles, his hand running up and down jaemin's abs, and jeno huffs out a positive groan. his stare lands on jaemin's face, his cheeks pink with lust, his red lips parted and eyes rolled back in pleasure, and he wants to take jaemin and ram his cock inside him, like in a pliant sexdoll. fortunately for him, jaemin speeds up fast, - he’s also eager to finally get his release, and soon he starts jumping on jeno's cock like there's no tomorrow.

"jaemin-ah, are you close?" renjun asks, fondly brushing his palm over jaemin's chest and neck, glistening with drops of sweat. 

"yes, i'm close, i'm so _close_ , injunnie", jaemin sobs with his eyes shut, bouncing fiercely on jeno's shaft. he's a few seconds away from climaxing, his thighs tense and tremble in arousal and exhaustion, but renjun suddenly grabs his cock and squeezes it in his fist. 

**"don't you dare cum, nana".**

"huh?" jaemin's eyes fly open in shock, and he sobs at the pang, spiking his lower region. 

"do i have to repeat myself?" renjun asks, tightening his fist around jaemin's throbbing shaft, and jaemin sobs again but still nods a few times.

"i got it, i'll be good, i'll be good for you", he whines, and after a slight spank on his ass, he resumes his moves, trying to shift on jeno's cock so that it thrusts in him without hitting on his prostate. 

"jeno, you too. don't cum", renjun addresses him, and it was expectable, but jeno still grits his teeth and groans impatiently. jaemin's ass clenches so tightly around him, that he's genuinely not sure if he can obey this time. "and help him out a bit", renjun says, prompting jeno to bend his legs in the knees so that he could thrust his hips up, shoving his cock deeper in jaemin's hole. 

" _a-ah_ , injunnie", jaemin whimpers, feeling jeno's cock drilling him from the inside. he wants to cum so, so much, and the inability to do it only makes it more desirable.

"what is it, nana? are you cumming?" renjun asks, brushing the sweaty locks of jaemin's hair off his forehead. his voice is sweet, fakingly cooing, and it has jaemin shut his eyes, as his fluffy lashes get wet with tears.

"n-no, i'm not cumming, i'm not cumming", jaemin babbles, shaking his head violently and wishing he wasn't lying, because his orgasm threatens to overflow him at any second. his ass clenches hard, and he can't do anything about it, - and not that jeno is better, with his breath heavy and hips jolting up erratically, as he loses the steady rhythm at the oncoming release. but it seems renjun is basking in all the sobs and moans they emit, the sadistic joy of seeing them both being wrecked, desperate, makes his mouth spread in a satisfied smile.

"okay, you can stop", he says, chuckling at two relieved moans. jaemin can barely keep himself up, leaning his tired hands on jeno's knees, and jeno finally takes a deep inhale, feeling his temples and nape damp with sweat. they are both worn out by this rollercoaster of pain and elusive pleasure, but two short, praising kisses from renjun has them ready to make their master feel good.

"nana, get up", renjun says, and after jamin slides off of jeno's cock, renjun takes his place and lets jeno enter his hole without any teasing. "ah, it's so hot and big", he moans, closing his eyes and moving his hips round, feeling jeno's cock pressing into his walls, while jeno tenderly strokes his sides, trying to distract renjun from the slight pain, - and himself from the tightness around his dick. "jaemin…" renjun calls, turning his head, and jaemin doesn't make him wait. with a low moan, he quickly positions himself behind renjun, who bends over for jaemin to have better access, and he guides his cock in renjun's hole, sliding in ever so slowly.

" _ngh_ , why are you two so big", renjun moans, hiding his face in jeno's neck.

"but you like it like that, don't you?" jeno smiles, his hands roaming on renjun's back, as they give him time to adjust. no matter how many times they do it, he's ass is still tight, and it feels as if their cocks were tearing him into two parts. but he wouldn’t change in for the world.

"injunnie, can we move, please?" jaemin pants, littering renjun's shoulders with kisses. staying in his tight heat like that is _impossible_ , they both are dying to cum, but renjun nods - and they immediately start moving, groaning at this long awaited sensation. their cocks brush against each other, wrapped by renjun's soft, velvet-like walls, and if they weren't on the edge of orgasm, they'd take it slow, but now they just hammer their cocks in renjun's welcoming hole, having only one desire in mind.

"be grateful i let you fuck me like that", he whimpers, clutching his hands on jeno's shoulders, and oh, they are, they always are.

"thank you, thank you, thank you, you're always so kind to us..."

"it feels so good to be inside you, your ass is amazing..."

"we'll be good for you, we'll behave for our prettiest injunnie..."

"can we cum in you? we'll load your ass so good and deep, you'll be so full of our cum..."

and renjun whines out a needy _'yes'_ , as they ram their cocks in his hole in turn, jeno thrusts in when jaemin thrusts out, doubling the pace of hits against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside renjun. it's one of his favourite parts, to feel full of their cum, and their ability to orgasm almost simultaneously never fails to make renjun see exploding stars under his eyelids. so happens this time, when he first hears two loud moans and then feels hot semen filling him up so deep, it seems it reaches his stomach. he cums a second later, shaking in their hands and whimpering, and this overwhelming sensation is gradually smoothed by the soft kisses on his face, neck, - on his whole slack body. 

he doesn't really hear what they are saying to him afterwards, - he knows that it's words of love and admiration, - as they carefully withdraw their cocks out of his gaping, creampied hole, and help him lie on the bed, hugging him from both sides.

"did you like it, injunnie? were we good for you?" jaemin asks, while jeno presses tender kisses to renjun's cheek. 

"mhm", he hums, his eyes sleepy and body relaxed. "but if you misbehave again, i won't let you cum, _ever_ ", renjun threatens, and then smiles, hearing another promise "we'll be good". he knows they are bound to break it, but when they kiss him in the lips, their three mouths meeting gently, it doesn't matter at all.


End file.
